Śmierć to tylko początek
by Lilieanne
Summary: O śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a pół żartem, pół serio. Chcę bardzo podziękować Julii za betowanie. Jesteś nieoceniona


Dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, Minerwa McGonagall siedziała za swym biurkiem, wpatrując się w ogień trawiący drewno w kominku. Była zmęczona, ponieważ od trzech dni zarządzała szkołą po śmierci Albusa. Tęskniła jak każdy, tym bardziej, że jego śmierć była nagła. Nikt nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że Albus Percival Wulfryk Brian Dumbledore zostanie zadźgany na śmierć widelcem podczas świątecznej kolacji członków Wizengamotu. _Widelcem! _Minerwa potrząsnęła głową. Roztrząsanie śmierci Albusa i tak już nic nie zmieni. Ciało dyrektora leżało w holu wystawione na widok publiczny pod zaklęciem konserwującym, aby każdy mógł się z nim pożegnać przed pogrzebem. Dlatego też przez pierwsze dwa dni po jego śmierci do Hogwartu przybywały tłumy. _Świat magiczny oszalał_, pomyślała, wyjmując z szafki karafkę ze Szkocką. Dolała ją do herbaty i westchnęła. Czemu miałaby sobie nie pozwolić na chwilę odprężenia? Przybliżyła stopy odziane w ciepłe, czerwone pantofle w stronę drewna płonącego w kominku.

Piła już drugą filiżankę, rozmawiając z obrazem i nakręcała na palec kosmyk ciemnych włosów. Właśnie w takiej pozycji zastał ją Severus Snape.

– Minerwo? – Zamknął za sobą drzwi, starając się nie okazywać silnego zdezorientowania. Kobieta odwróciła głowę z szelmowskim uśmiechem na twarzy, bujając jednym z pantofli na palcach stóp.

– Słucham, Severusie, w czym mogę ci pomóc? – zapytała, po czym parsknęła śmiechem. Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś pijana. – Pokręcił głową zdegustowany. Doprawdy, kocica Gryffindoru pijana. Na jego oczach, co spowodowało, że wredny uśmiech wykwitł mu na twarzy. Jutro będzie widział jej zażenowaną minę, za każdym razem jak się spotkają. Doprawdy, cudowna wizja.

– Każdemu może się to zdarzyć, nie mów, że nigdy nie tknąłeś alkoholu, bo ci nie uwierzę, panie Snape. Czasem czuć od ciebie Ognistą na kilometr. – Spojrzała na niego wymownie.

– Albus zniknął. – wycedził. Minerwa zaśmiała się krótko.

– Nie, to niemożliwe. Przecież leżał tam sobie jeszcze godzinę temu. Sama sprawdzałam.

– Ja również, na obchodzie dziesięć minut temu. Zaklęcia obronne wokół szkoły są nietknięte, więc wykluczam jakąkolwiek ingerencję z zewnątrz, a żaden z naszych uczniów nie byłby na tyle głupi_,_ żeby narazić się na karę za ukradnięcie zwłok! Merlinie, przecież nie mógł, tak po prostu wstać i odejść!

Kobieta zamyśliła się, popijając z wolna herbatę ze Szkocką czy raczej Szkocką z herbatą. Zmarszczyła brwi, _Severus miał rację, trzeba coś z tym coś zrobić. Trzeba go przede wszystkim znaleźć_. _Minnie, myśl logicznie –_ skarciła się w myślach. Podniosła się nieco chwiejnie z fotela (pantofel z cichym pacnięciem uderzył o podłogę) i spiorunowała mężczyznę wzrokiem.

– I czego tu jeszcze stoisz? Idź go szukaj! Ja zaraz do ciebie dołączę, muszę zawiadomić Filiusa, Pomonę i Poppy. Jeśli zobaczysz gdzieś Argusa, każ mu dołączyć do poszukiwań. – Rozkazała i odprawiła go gestem, zbliżając się do kominka.

– Filiusie! – krzyknęła, wkładając głowę w zielone płomienie. Chwilę później przed jej oczami pokazał się niski człowieczek w koszuli nocnej, poprawiający okulary na nosie.

– Minerwo? Co takiego się stało, że niepokoisz mnie o tej porze?

– Albus znikł. – przez chwilę panowała pełna grozy cisza.

– Jak to znikł? Przecież zwłoki nie potrafią się przemieszczać, Minerwo.

– Najwyraźniej te potrafią – stwierdziła kwaśno kobieta. – Chciałam cię prosić, żebyś za pięć minut razem z Poppy i Pomoną pomogli mi i Severusowi w poszukiwaniach. Musimy znaleźć Albusa jak najszybciej. Nie możemy pozwolić na to, by Prorok dowiedział się o tym, że zgubiliśmy ciało jednego z najznamienitszych magów ostatniego stulecia! – Rozłączyła się z pyknięciem, odwracając się w stronę drzwi gabinetu. _Polowanie czas zacząć, _pomyślała zdenerwowana.

Severus Snape bezszelestnie, w całkowitym skupieniu przemierzał korytarze Hogwartu, powiewając szatą i nasłuchując kroków, czy jakichkolwiek odgłosów sugerujących, że gdzieś tam czai się Albus Dumbledore we własnej osobie, żywy, czy też martwy. Nie, żeby Severus kiedykolwiek bał się żywych trupów. Przygoda z Inferiusami sprzed kilku lat skutecznie pomogła mu wyzbyć się strachu. Wszedł do lochów, gdzie pochodnie ledwo się tliły, rzucając mdły blask na pobliskie ściany. Dotarł do otwartej komnaty, w której znajdowały się cztery pary drzwi, prowadzące do różnych pomieszczeń : piętro niżej do kuchni, na wprost do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów, na lewo do jego gabinetu i pokoi, na prawo do sali lekcyjnej. Skręcił właśnie w korytarz prowadzący do klasy, gdy kątem oka zobaczył cień przemykający pod ścianą w stronę wyjścia z lochów. Wyszarpnął różdżkę z rękawa i zamarł z klątwą na ustach. Pusto. Warknął wściekle, idąc w tamtym kierunku. Zmrużył oczy, wchodząc do jasnego holu. Podest, na którym leżało ciało dyrektora, nadal był pusty. Słyszał głosy innych nauczycieli przeszukujących zamek. Przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy. _To będzie długa noc, Severusie. A jeszcze masz do sprawdzenia eseje na temat zastosowania krwi i rogów buchorożca w eliksirach na jutro. _Westchnął cierpiętniczo i wykrzywił usta w typowym dla siebie drwiącym grymasie. Ciszę przerwało skrzypnięcie drzwi, które z pewnością dochodziło z Wielkiej Sali. Z różdżką przed sobą popędził w tamtym kierunku. Zatrzymał się przy uchylonych odrzwiach.

– _Homenum Revelio – _wyszeptał w ciemność. Zaklęcie dało znać, że pomieszczenie jest puste i nie ma w nim ani jednej żywej duszy. Wetknął do środka głowę, potem resztę ciała, tuląc się do ściany. – _Lumos maxima._

Wielka Sala rozbłysła tysiącami świec. Severus nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie spodziewał się zobaczyć tego, czego właśnie był świadkiem...

– Pomono! – W półmroku roznosił się szept. – Pomono, widzisz coś?

– Teren czysty, Minerwo, moje diabelskie sidła wciąż są na swoim miejscu. A ty coś widzisz?

– Też pusto. Chodźmy w stronę lewego skrzydła. Poppy i Filius zajmują się piętrami.

Nagle od strony klasy Obrony Przed Ciemnymi Mocami dobiegł ich łoskot przewracanych krzeseł. Pobiegły w tę stronę, niemal wpadając na siebie. Jednak klasa okazała się pusta. Tuż za ich plecami rozległ się chichot.

– _Dissnedium!__–_wykrzyczała Minerwa, celując różdżką w miejsce, z którego dochodził ten upiorny chichot.

– Irytku! To wcale nie jest zabawne! – zawołała roztrzęsiona Pomona, łapiąc koleżankę za łokieć. – Minerwo... to co się tutaj dzieje, jest poza wszelkimi wyobrażeniami – wyszeptała z przerażeniem.

– Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam, moja droga – odparła rzeczowo. Cały alkohol, jaki miała okazję wypić, zdążył się już dawno ulotnić.

– Poszukajmy Severusa, może on coś znalazł?

Schodząc schodami do holu, usłyszały krótki, urywany krzyk. Severus Snape _nigdy _nie krzyczał. Pośpiesznie weszły do Wielkiej Sali, potykając się o własne nogi.

– Na brodę Merlina... Minnie, czy ja już całkowicie zwariowałam? – usłyszała ciche słowa przy uchu i moment później łapała omdlałą przyjaciółkę. Zmarszczyła brwi i ruszyła przed siebie, uprzednio opierając Pomonę o ścianę.

– Albusie! Niech mnie chimera kopnie, co ty sobie myślałeś znikając z podestu?! Przecież ty _nie żyjesz! _– podniosła głos, podchodząc do stołu nauczycielskiego, na którym leżał śmiertelnie blady Severus, na jednym z jego nadgarstków w przytłumionym świetle świec lśniła krew. Dumbledore skierował na nią błękitne oczy, w których igrały wesołe iskierki. Siwa broda spoczywała na czarnym płaszczu podbitym purpurą. Nad głową byłego dyrektora latało kilka nietoperzy, skrzecząc przeraźliwie.

– Ależ, Minerwo, czyż nie powtarzałem wiele razy, że śmierć to tylko początek? – zapytał pogodnie, unosząc złoty kielich z godłem Hogwartu w jej kierunku. – Twoje zdrowie, kochana.

Rzekłszy to, Albus skinął głową, przechylił kielich i upił krwi. _Tak, zdecydowanie, śmierć to tylko początek, czyż nie Severusie ? _Zachichotał, trąciwszy palcem śpiącego czarodzieja.


End file.
